Nuestro Destino
by Wolfgirl Valentine Kanda
Summary: Lavi es un exorcista y por sobre todo un bookman,Tyki es un Noe y su mision es acabar con los exorcistas,sera verdad que el amor puede vencer lo que sea?-Lucky&Yullen-Advertencia: MUY OOC.
1. Vacaciones para dos

Bueno esto lo subi en otra pagina de fics...haci que lo subire tal cual con los comentarios que puse en esa ocasion...porque sinceramente son el humor del fic u.u, en fin espero les guste ;)

dESCLAIMER: Man no me pertenese....jodida vida ¬¬*

Advertencia: posibles(seguros)OOC momentaneos xD

* * *

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Algunos me recordaran como la loca deprimida que escribió "Mío", les diré ese trauma ya paso, y ahora vengo con rumbos mas alegres XD, gracias a los que me dejaron un review () esto será un Yullen y un Lucki (pa quienes no sepan: yullen=allen&kanda lucky=lavi&tiki) mas centrados en el lavy-tiki X3 me gusta la pareja XD, así que a darle XD!!!!!!!!!

Kanda: enferma mental

Wolfgirl: afeminado-se forma fuego entre ellos

Allen: comencemos con el fic antes de que se maten

Lavi: si será lo mejor

Nota: aquí no conocen a Tiki como Noé n.n

Capitulo 1: Vacaciones para dos.

* * *

Los 4 exorcistas mas jóvenes de la orden se encontraban de vacaciones, rara vez se les daba esa oportunidad, pero en vista de que el conde no había aparecido les dieron un tiempo libre(claro, sin bajar la guardia a un ataque sorpresa), todos se encontraban muy emocionados...todos menos Kanda que a regañadientes acepto, convencido por Allen claro, era curioso ver la situación, sobre todo si tomamos en cuenta que se la pasan discutiendo. Sin embargo así estaban las cosas, desde hacia 4 meses el tierno Allen comenzó una relación sentimental con el psicópata de Kanda, y desde hace mes y medio lo dieron a conocer (aunque la mayoría ya lo sospechaba) y aunque al principio todos temían por la integridad física del albino, pronto comprendieron quien llevaba las riendas de la relación.

Y es que era digno de admirarse la forma en la que el "inocente" niño le susurraba unas cuantas cosas a su amante para que este dejara incluso de amenazar la vida de cierto conejo pelirrojo(que parecía una especie de demente suicida provocando al japonés), pero a decir verdad el mas afectado en eso era el mismo Lavi, ya que ahora que ambos pasaban la gran mayoría del tiempo juntos el se sentía un poco abandonado, pues sus dos amigos, apenas se encontraban juntos, no tenían vida para nada mas que el otro, pero tampoco dejaría que se dieran cuenta, se sentía un tanto egoísta al sentirse mal porque los otros se amaran, porque, independientemente de las peleas, era bastante obvio hasta para una piedra que Allen amaba con todo su ser a Yuu y el sentimiento era correspondido, bastaba ver como amenazaba a cualquiera que hiciera un comentario sobre su pequeño novio para entender que a Allen no se le tocaba o practicaría el viejo truco de la separación de cuerpos...pero sin magia.

Lavi era feliz por el simple hecho de que sus amigos eran felices, así que trataba de hacerse lo mas al lado de esos dos para que pudieran disfrutar su tiempo juntos al máximo. Y ese viaje no seria la excepción, lo tenia todo planeado, junto con Linalee, pues habían decidido ir a un pueblo donde, si no mal recordaba Lavi, se celebraba un festival en honor a la Diosa de la Luna(n/a: gomen ne no me resistí a meter a la Madre en esto XP), uno donde las parejas pedían protección al astro.

"Casualmente" a ultimo momento Linalee tuvo que volver a la orden alegando que Komui volvió a destruir parcialmente el edificio con ayuda de Komurin "sabrá-Dios-que-número", el pelirrojo también se iba a marchar pero después de que Allen le suplicara que se quedara decidió aceptar(mas que nada porque Kanda lo lastimaría si entristecía al niño).

Ahora se encontraban los tres llegando a la estación de trenes de susodicho pueblo que, oportunamente, se llamaba "Clearmoon"(luna clara),habían (de hecho fue Lavi) reservado tres semanas antes puesto que encontrar habitaciones el día del festival era imposible. Así que se encaminaron al hotel, no era cinco estrellas pero era bastante cómodo y tenia una linda vista de la plaza.

Separaron dos cuartos, uno era para Lavi de una persona, y el otro era para dos pero con una sola cama tamaño matrimonial(cortesía Lavi) y la compartirían Allen y Kanda, uno al lado del otro(los cuartos).

Lavi se encontraba en su habitación desempacando, tenían planeado quedarse una semana, y mientras pensaba que aria, es decir, para disfrutar un festival como ese se necesitaba una...pareja, decidió dar una vuelta para ver el lugar, así que se ducho y vistió, se puso unos pantalones(con boxers antes claro)verde caqui, una playera beige con cuello en "v" y cintas a modo de cierre, y unas botas negras sencillas por fuera del pantalón, decidió no llevar ni su bufanda(estaría loco si la llevaba con ese clima tan cálido) ni su banda del cabello, y se arreglo de tal manera que el mismo cubriera casi por completo el parche de su ojo, tampoco se puso el abrigo de exorcista, después de todo estaban de vacaciones, pero aun así cargo con su martillo...por si las dudas, metiendolo en un bolsillo de su pantalón que se cerraba con presillas.

Salió al pasillo y se topo con sus dos amigos que también acababan de salir, noto a Allen un poco agitado pero decidió no preguntar, se fijo entonces en como vestían, ya que ninguno traía su abrigo, Allen traía su clásica vestimenta de pantalón, camisa y chaleco con una cinta en su cuello color negro(que le recordó vagamente al color del cabello del japonés) y Kanda traía un pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo color, con una camisa color blanco abierta en los primeros botones y una corbata puesta un poco floja color plata azulado (como los ojos del albino), Lavi sonrió para sus adentros.

-también vas a salir Lavi?-pregunto el niño sonriendo(n/a: al fin diálogos!!!!!!)

-si iré a dar una vuelta-sonriente

-quieres que te acompañemos?-dulce como siempre

-no esta bien, puedo irme yo solito sin perderme n.n-dijo bromista

-pues si te perdieras no seria ninguna desgracia-dijo fríamente el pelinegro

-QUE CRUEL ERES YUU CHAN!! T.T-fingiendo drama

-COMO ME LLAMASTE!!!???-furioso

-NO NADA YA ME VOY NOS VEMOS ADIOS-y se fue corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, Kanda auque aun enojado agradecía que el conejo idiota le diera unos momentos a solas con su querido albino(aunque jamás le llamaría así..al menos no en publico).

Nuestro querido pelirrojo había dejado de correr y caminaba tranquilamente por las calles, viendo parejas de enamorados por aquí y por allá, suspiro, aunque había visto muchas chicas hermosas no había encontrado a esa persona que lo hiciera sentir completo...aunque siendo el futuro bookman tampoco le alegraba la idea de encontrarle pues sabia que tendría que dejarla para seguir su destino, suspiro de nuevo, iba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta hasta que choco con una persona yendo a parar con el piso.

-itai!!!-robándose su adolorido trasero

-oí estas bien-escucho una voz masculina algo preocupada

levanto su rostro encontrando a un hombre frente a el vestido de traje, bastante apuesto, de rostro de singular belleza con un lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo, que le sonreía al ver que no estaba lastimado(ya saben quien es no?).

-yo...etto-sin saber por que se sonrojo

-je, parece que no te hiciste daño-ofreciéndole su mano para que se levantara

-eh? A... no-aceptando su ayuda

-ibas bastante distraído ne?-aun con esa sonrisa inquietante

-ah etto lo siento mucho-disculpándose por chocar con el

-no hay problema...em?..-

-he? A si soy Lavi-algo apenado por su incortesía

-mucho gusto mi nombre es Tiki Mikk-haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-el placer es mío-sonrojándose mas

-aunque ahora que lo pienso una pequeña remuneración por el golpe no estaría mal-

-he?-confundido

-te parecería si te invito un café-con una sonrisa coqueta

-HE?...etto...yo…-era posible que su cara se pusiera mas roja que su cabello?...

Fin. Cap 1-.

* * *

Aclaración: aquí Tiki tiene el traje que usa como Noe pero no esta transformado...usease parece un humano normal.

BUAJAJA LAS DEJARE PICADAS!!!!!(os" por si hay algún chavo por ahí)

K: por que tenia que ser el moyashi el primero en hablar? ¬¬*

W: por que es el mas cute X3

L: ella tiene razón //.n

A: etto -//- podrían dejar de hablar como si no estuviera aquí

W: claro dulzura X3-abrazándolo-

K: -ve a la autora con furia-

W: NO KANDA NO ME MATES JAMAS TE QUITARIA A ALLEN!!!!!!-sale corriendo

K: VUELVE AQUÍ SOLO TE REBANARE EL CUELLO!!!!!-corriendo detrás de Wolfgirl

A: KANDA NO MATES A LA AUTORA!!!!!-corriendo detrás de Kanda

L: -se come una maruchan-

De pronto la autora ve a Vincent(que salió de quien sabe donde) tomándose un café y se pone detrás de el

W: Vin ayúdame me quiere matar!!!!!

V: -viendo llegar a Kanda-en verdad la mataras-serio-

K: SI ASI QUE HASTE A UN LADO!!!!!-dispuesto a pelear con el apuesto pelinegro

V: bueno pero si queda con vida me las veré contigo-haciéndose a un lado-

W: Vin que cruel eres-comenzando a correr de nuevo por su vida

A: bueno por hoy se acaba el fic, pronto estará el siguiente capitulo...si Kanda no atrapa a la autora...donde crees que estén Lavi?

L:-aun comiendo maruchan-no se quizás llegando a la frontera con Texas

A: por que no le ayudo Vincent-san?

V: no te preocupes no lograra matarla-serio-

A: como esta tan seguro?

V: porque ya lo he intentado miles de veces y no funciona...siempre regresa-serio(amo la expresividad de Vincent)-

A: O.O

L: -sigue con su maruchan-

W: bueno gente ya saben dejen reviews n.n...O ME ARE EMO ESO QUIEREN???!!!!!.

K: te encontré!!!!!!

W chetos!!...nos vemos el próximo cap!!!!!-vuelve a huir-

* * *

en serio espero reviews xD


	2. Surge un sentimiento

Capitulo 2 arriba xD

* * *

ARIGATTO GOZAIMASU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews X3 me hacen sentir bien...no como otro ¬¬* -clavándole agujas a un monito vudú con lentes-maldito hijo de tu madre ¡!!!!!!!

A: Wolfgirl-san tranquilícese-conciliador-

W: ya me siento mejor...ALLEN!!!!! QUE MONO TAS HOY....espera...TU SIEMPRE ESTAS MUY MONO!!!!!!! XD-abrazándolo-

K: joder que no la había matado?-mirando a la chica que traía una venda en el cuello-

V: se los advertí siempre encuentra la forma de regresar...creo que es por que el cielo no la quiere y el infierno la detesta...-serio(que sorpresa)-

L: Allen se esta poniendo azul...

W: -mirando al niño- gomen ne O.O ...creo que me emocione XD-saltándolo-

A: -respira como si no lo hubiera hecho en años-

K: no tienes un fic que escribir, una tarea que hacer o un idiota que odiar...-fastidiado-

W: es verdad...lo haré en el orden que dijiste XD

L: por que presiento que no saldré bien librado en este fic //.o

W: tu tranquilo para ti tengo grandes cosas...jeje..jaja...MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- risa psicópata-

L: //-O Uu

CAPITULO 2: Surge un sentimiento.

-...y entonces me intento clavar la katana en el cuello...puedes creerlo!-relataba cierto conejo pelirrojo a un moreno bien parecido(creo que los reconocerán fácilmente...hasta al psicópata de la katana XD)

-jajaja de hecho si lo creo...me pregunto que te hubiera pasado si hubieras seguido la bromita-limpiándose las lagrimas de los ojos

-seguramente estaría 6 metros bajo tierra con otro ataúd a mi lado para mi cabeza //.-U -dramático

Ambos se encontraban en una pequeña cafetería charlando amenamente, al principio Lavi pensó en rechazar la propuesta del joven pelinegro(yo lo veo pelinegro...o castaño muy oscuro), pero en vista de que no había nada mejor que hacer...

Lavi había descubierto que el tipo era bastante agradable, era de nacionalidad portuguesa, y se encontraba de paso pues se dirigía al norte a visitar a su familia.

Había insistido en pagar lo suyo pero al final Tiki triunfo y le invito la comida, pidió un sándwich de paso, una rosquilla de chocolate rellena de mermelada y un café, el moreno pidió un capuchino y una rebanada de pastel d chocolate.

-pues ese tal Kanda tiene un serio problema-riendo aun

-si...y aun no te he hablado del panda-

-panda?-curioso

-es mi...maestro y tutor, pero por la forma en que se pinta unas manchas alrededor de los ojos parece un panda, y es muy agresivo, si no ago mi tarea o la hago mal me pega una colleja que me da una migraña...-recordando amargamente las reprimendas

-pareces toda una victima-sonriéndole

-y lo soy- dramático de nuevo, mira el reloj de la pared-o no se me ha hecho muy tarde, moyashi-chan se preocupara y Kanda cortara mi cabeza!!!!-bueno ahora si tenia por que ser dramático-lo siento Tiki...(si ya lo tutea)pero me tengo que ir-apenado, pues se la estaba pasando muy bien

-descuida a mi también se me ha hecho bastante tarde, aunque...-mirándolo- te molestaría si también te invito mañana-sonriéndole-Lavi...-sonriéndole de esa forma que sonrojaba al bookman jr.

-no...no hay pro..blema-tratando de no perder el habla

-entonces hasta mañana...Lavi-dándole un beso en la mejilla

Para cuando el pelirrojo reacciono...Tiki ya se había ido(pagando la cuanta antes claro), decidió regresar al hotel y cuando iba llegando a su habitación escucho una conversación en la que era indirectamente participe.

-y si de verdad se perdió-decía una voz notoriamente preocupada

-seria una bendición-estoico como siempre

-Yuu!! No lo digas ni en broma- haciendo un mohín gracioso

-tranquillo Allen...debe estar perdiendo el tiempo como siempre-mientras le abrazaba

-y si lo atacaron...no puedo evitar preocuparme-

-descuida pronto volverá-mientras lo besaba suavemente, al albino esas caricias le hicieron olvidar el motivo de su preocupación y devolvió el gesto, lentamente se fue haciendo mas pasional y el japonés comenzó a acariciar la nuca del menor enredando sus dedos entre los níveos cabellos.

-ejem-sin caso-ejem!-ignorado-EJEM!!!!-al fin lo notaron y se separaron ambos sonrojados...mas notoriamente Allen-saben para eso les alquile la habitación-Ho el sonrojo aumento

-che, donde diablos se supone que estabas, preocupaste a Allen-enfatizando el hecho de que a el no le importo

-tu indiferencia me lastima-mirándolo mal-pero bueno, lo siento moyashi-chan se me perdió el hilo del tiempo-apenado

-esta bien, lo bueno es que no fue nada malo-sonriéndole

-eso es verdad...bueno me voy a dormir, tengo mucho sueño-dirigiéndose a su puerta-que descanses moyashi-chan...si es que Yuu te deja dormir XD-guiñándole un ojo

-HE????-sonrojo volvió y mas vivo que nunca XD

-TU...-pero antes de que Kanda pudiera agredir su integridad física se metió rápidamente a su cuarto, se recargo en la puerta, rió ante lo divertidos que eran esos dos...luego se puso serio y acaricio su mejilla-...un bookman no puede tener corazón...-se repitió tristemente-pero puedo tener alma...y sentimientos...-mientras se dejaba deslizar hasta el piso donde se abrazo las piernas...quería disfrutar mientras seguía siendo un individuo en la historia, sentirse vivo antes de convertirse en un mero espectador...una silenciosa lagrima resbalo por su mejilla.

Fin. Cap 2-.

[disculpen lo corto]

L: por que me haces sufrir //.;

W: por que es divertido XD

K: te estas desquitando con el por lo que te hizo ese idiota?

W: nop...realmente, pero escribiendo saco mis frustraciones

A: por que presiento que pondrás algo pervertido en el futuro donde yo me vea involucrado

W: tequila, este niño es mas persuasivo de lo que imagine

K: que dijiste-sonido de una espada al ser desenvainada-

W: que me gustan las migas y creo que ya germine(¿?)

K: -_- eso ni tu te lo tragas

W: bueno bueno, pero y eso que, ando de mucho humor...me ha picado mi primera abeja...y mis amigos se pusieron histéricos...como si les hubiera picado a ellos y no a mi

K: y eso que tiene que ver?

W: no se pero alguna relación tiene con las panteras...

K, A y L: o.o??

V: discúlpenla esta drogada con la infusión de hierbas que le dieron para el piquete

Tiki: mi sola presencia traerá lectores-cara guay-

W: chetos...el sombrerero loco

T: no soy el sombrerero loco!!!!!!!

W: hay nos vemos el próximo cap!!!! Dejen reviews!!!! Pepe el toro es inocente!!!!! Mi hámster se llama Edward!!!! Sombrerero sírveme te!!!!!

T: QUE NO SOY EL SOMBRERERO LOCO!!!!!!!

* * *

bueno eso es todo-con una bolsa de papel en la cabeza-rayos ya me amenazan para que lo continue en la otra pagina....a los que me siguen ahi les digo el cap nuevo esta en progreso...no me maten por ello TuT.


End file.
